


when visions come true

by MusicLover500



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cousin Incest, F/M, Kylo/Ben is still Han and Leia's daughter, Other, Rey is Luke's daughter, absolutely none, author has no regerets for shipping Reylo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-22
Packaged: 2018-05-08 07:43:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5489192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicLover500/pseuds/MusicLover500
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Luke watches Rey sleep on the way back to the Resitence, he reflects on a vision he had shortly before everything went to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when visions come true

The hum of the _Falcon_ 's engines were all Luke heard. He'd offered to help Chewie co-pilot after Rey had finally went to get some much needed sleep, but the Wookie had been very insistent he spend his time with his now grown-up daughter. She looked so much like her mother; the same hair and eyes. He could have almost imagined it was his wife's ghost he was seeing when Rey had appeared on the cliff.

But she was his daughter; that much he was certain of. He only had to look into the Force to recognize her Force signature--a mixture of his and her mother's, yet something uniquely her own.

That wasn't the only thing he'd sensed from her though. 

There was another Force signature mingling with hers, also very familiar to the aged Jedi.

Ben's. At some point, Ben had touched her mind using the Force, and she'd done the same. Creating a Force bond between them.

If Luke thought his resentment towards his nephew couldn't get any worse, he was wrong. The revelation made it grow and caused seeds of hate to begin to blossom. The one thing he'd tried to prevent after losing everything had come to pass.

He had the vision shortly before the attack on the Academy. In it, an older version of Ben--calling himself "Kylo Ren"--stood with an older version of the five year old girl sleeping in the room beside him. Rey and Ben were locked in combat; the red of Ben's lightsaber clashing with Rey's blue. Indistinguishable words were exchanged between the two of them. Luke knew it was a vision of the future-- the ages of his nephew and daughter confirmed it. But the sight of his nephew going over to the Dark Side wasn't anywhere near as shocking as the strand connecting the two he could see.

A Force bond. Something very rare, and only formed between two Force sensitive's. When two Force users touched minds, if they did it for long enough and went deep enough, the Force would form a bond between them. From what little Luke knew about it, it was a very intimate thing--only shared between lovers. Less powerful ones were formed between immediate family members, but of all the known ones, a pure Force bond was something only two Jedi who had agreed to spend the rest of their lives together would agree to.

He knew even at his current age, Ben knew the difference between Force bonds. Something he most certainly would have expanded on at the age Luke saw him in the vision.

And he knew Rey had no idea about any of this. That was what made him resent his nephew so much. He'd knowingly thrust her into something she possibly couldn't know anything about, knowing what he was creating between them.

Luke could only pray the Force would let things go well for his family for once. The Rey would be able to save Ben...before he turned her to the Dark Side

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I'm fully in the Reylo shipping hell. And I don't care that they're cousins (the ending of the film made me realize there's no way Rey is anything less than Luke's daughter). Or most likely will be cousins. *hopes back into trashcan*


End file.
